


Reversal

by SymbioticAntithesis



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP - Plot What Plot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, bottom!Hikaru, semi-sadistic!Kaoru, top!Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kaoru is the master and Hikaru the slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to raffi on LJ.

Kaoru always found it amusing that during his and Hikaru’s twincest acts, Hikaru would play the role of the seme. Their fans believed it to be true, too. In their minds, the idea of Kaoru as the dominant partner was unthinkable. Kaoru was the easily embarrassed and soft-spoken twin while Hikaru was brash and hot-headed. He also found it somewhat amusing that Hikaru would always give him furtive glances whenever he became a bit overly aggressive, as if he was afraid he had ‘stepped over’ the lines Kaoru had implicitly set around their relationship. Because an angry Kaoru meant that Hikaru would most definitely pay for it later.

In the bedroom, of course.

Their audience didn’t know, didn’t need to know, who was _really_ the dominant partner. Let them think that Hikaru was the pitcher on the field. Let them think that Kaoru was the one to bend over and take it. The twins knew otherwise and that was all that really mattered.

Though, Kaoru pondered idly, it would make for quite an interesting rumor if word _ever_ got out that he was topping the older twin and not vice versa.

A smile tugged at his lips at the thought. Their fans may well fall into a dead faint if they ever knew what went on behind closed doors. It may even boost ratings and profits which would keep the Shadow King appeased. Kaoru snickered lightly; he couldn’t believe he was actually pondering the thought.

“Kaoru . . .”

Said twin was pulled out of his reverie and he turned his attentions to his brother, lying sprawled on their king-sized bed, looking enticingly delectable with his leather cuffs and collar complete with a chain binding his wrists together so he couldn’t move them more than a few inches apart and a linked leash trailing across the bedspread. Another chain bound his cuffed wrists to the bedposts. His face was flushed, breath coming in short pants, and his cock was erect and already weeping pre-cum.

The smile that was threatening his lips finally burst forth and he answered, “yes, Hikaru?”

Hikaru turned away and said nothing which only made Kaoru bubble with glee. This was going to be fun. Hikaru’s thighs were twitching from the vibrating dildo Kaoru had shoved up his ass not ten minutes ago and Kaoru had consequently refrained from touching his twin in any way. Hikaru was now a shivering wreck, ready and willing to do anything Kaoru desired if only to relieve the tension between his legs.

“I was just wondering, brother, what our adoring fans would do if they were to ever find out about this.” He crawled closer to his twin on all fours, a hungry look in his eye.

Hikaru tensed a little and flinched a little when the vibrator brushed against his sweet spot. Then he managed to say, “about . . . this?”

“Mmm,” Kaoru purred, “How very different our personas on the stage as compared to in the bedroom. Don’t you think it interesting?”

Hikaru’s eyes widened a little, despite knowing that Kaoru would _never_ do such a thing; Kaoru was being his usual bedroom-Kaoru self. Which meant that Hikaru could only play along.

“No,” he said softly, “I don’t think so.”

“No?” Kaoru cocked his head to the side, curious. “You don’t think it interesting?”

Hikaru shook his head not wanting to jostle the contraption deep inside him.

“Pity,” he sighed in mock defeat. Kaoru’s eyes grazed down Hikaru’s body and the smile that had disappeared a few seconds ago re-emerged. “Oh, I see,” he said, as if coming to a sudden realization, “something else is preoccupying your mind, yes?” He trailed a hand down Hikaru’s chest making the older twin shiver and bite his lip to hold down a whimper.

“I apologize,” he said, though not sound the least bit sympathetic. His hand reached Hikaru’s aching member and he languidly trailed a finger up the shaft making the older twin cry out.

“Ah!” His fists clenched and he pulled futilely against his binds.

When Kaoru started to steadily stroke him, Hikaru thought that it was too good to be true; surely he wasn’t going to give him his release that quickly. There had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

But at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

While Hikaru writhed and panted wantonly on the bed, Kaoru was rummaging with his free hand in the dresser drawers. Seconds later, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. Without warning, Kaoru released Hikaru’s arousal eliciting a disappointed whimper from the older one and without pretense, Kaoru snapped the cock ring firmly around the base of Hikaru’s erection, his balls also constricted against his body.

Hikaru’s eyes widened when he realized what Kaoru had done and he whined softly in the back of his throat; it would be quite awhile before he reached his release.

“I can’t have you coming before me, now can I, Hikaru?”

Through his pleasure-filled haze, Hikaru managed to shake his head.

Kaoru smirked, “I’m glad you agree with me. Now,” he undid the chain binding Hikaru’s wrists to the bedposts and pulled hard on the leash, forcing Hikaru to sit up. “You know what to do,” he whispered lewdly in Hikaru’s ear.

Hikaru nodded, his still cuffed hands already wandering down his brother’s torso and coming in contact with Kaoru’s hard flesh. As best as he could with his wrists tied, he gripped Kaoru’s erection and started to pump him slowly.

Kaoru groaned appreciatively. “Yes, just like that.”

Bending his head down, he tentatively licked the head before completely engulfing Kaoru’s cock in his heat. Kaoru hissed in surprise but didn’t reprimand him; instead, with the hand not holding tightly onto the leash, he grabbed the vibrator that threatened to fall out of Hikaru’s ass and shoved it roughly back in.

“Nngah!”

The sudden bought of pleasure sent shock waved through Hikaru and he released Kaoru’s cock from his mouth without realizing. Before he could rectify this, Kaoru tugged on the leash again, his face awkwardly colliding into Kaoru’s manhood.

“Don’t stop,” he heard his twin’s voice growl from somewhere above him. And he could do nothing but oblige. While his mouth and tongue licked and sucked at Kaoru’s cock, Hikaru’s hands played with his twin’s balls as his ass was getting pummeled by the vibrator Kaoru was mercilessly thrusting into him.

But it felt good. It felt so goddamned good.

His erection was straining against his stomach that he thought he’d die if he didn’t climax soon. He wanted Kaoru inside of him and he wanted him to take the cock ring off so he could orgasm. But he continued to pleasure Kaoru with his hands and mouth until he was told otherwise.

Hikaru sensed Kaoru’s impending release, but he was roughly shoved away before he could increase his ministrations. Dazed, he allowed himself to be manhandled so he was lying on top of Kaoru.

“Ride me,” his twin demanded, tugging at the chain he held in his hand, forcing Hikaru to awkwardly catch himself with his bound wrists.

Hikaru gave him an incredulous look which only proved to turn Kaoru on even more; the light flush of his cheeks and slightly glazed eyes was almost enough for Kaoru to come but he forced himself to calm.

When Hikaru nodded absently and lifted his body above Kaoru, his bound reaching to remove the vibrator, Kaoru suddenly jerked the chain again, just enough to get Hikaru’s attention.

“Leave it.”

Hikaru gasped softly; whether it was in anxiousness or trepidation, Kaoru wasn’t sure, but he knew that Hikaru would oblige.

Quickly fetching a tube of lubrication from their dresser, Kaoru slicked his member with a liberal amount of the fluid before tossing it haphazardly away. Hikaru braced his hands against Kaoru’s chest and started to sit down slowly.

Kaoru kept a firm grip on the end of the vibrator, ensuring it didn’t fall out, while his other hand, still holding onto the leash, helped Hikaru spread his butt cheeks to make room for Kaoru’s hardened member. The head of his cock nudged at Hikaru’s already occupied entrance and he gasped as the vibrations of the dildo sent shockwaves through his body. He gritted his teeth and continued to push his way into his twin, stretching him beyond belief.

Hikaru groaned and gasped at the sensation of being filled so fully and he clenched his eyes shut against the pain that seared through him. When he felt Kaoru’s hand lightly touch his straining erection, he decided that he could handle the intrusion and grew more confident.

When he was fully seated, the twins had to stop to catch their breath, the intense pleasure threatening to cause their premature climax. When Hikaru was sure he wouldn’t come by simply moving his hips, he raised himself and slammed back down hard onto Kaoru’s cock.

Kaoru gasped and the hand that held the dildo unintentionally jerked forward, causing Hikaru to moan loudly. Both twins could feel the intense vibrations from the toy and was experiencing its pleasure in different ways.

In mere seconds, Hikaru was riding hard and both of them were panting from the exertion; neither would last very long. When Kaoru felt himself nearing the edge, he groped for the cock ring that prevented his twin’s orgasm. He released Hikaru’s erection from its constriction as he came hard into his twin, a guttural cry escaping him.

Hikaru climaxed the exact moment the ring was released and he too cried out in pleasure. They rode out their release together and Hikaru finally fell forward, completely spent. Kaoru pulled out the vibrator from within Hikaru while he rolled over so that they lay side by side.

Switching the toy off, both in their post-orgasmic bliss, Kaoru then kissed his brother deeply, running his fingers through Hikaru’s hair. He then unclasped and removed the leather cuffs and collar and threw it uncaringly across the room; the vibrator also lay forgotten next to them.

“I do . . . think it a bit interesting,” Hikaru panted out when Kaoru released his lips.

Kaoru still managed to laugh with what little air he had in his lungs. “It’d probably . . . throw everything . . . and everyone off-kilter,” he replied, also breathless.

Hikaru smiled languidly, “It would.”

Kaoru kissed his twin again before they snuggled together under the blankets, content. Maybe some other time, he’d think about it more deeply. But right now, all he wanted to do was rest.

~*+=

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal and fanfiction.net on June 09, 2009


End file.
